A fekete macska
by Sakumo
Summary: Egy apró szösszenet Koujiról és Izumiról a manga után.


A fekete macska

Odakint lassan szállingóztak a hópelyhek. Csaknem 2 napja egyfolytában csak esett a hó. Nem sok, de épp annyi, hogy fehérre festette Tokió belvárosát és megteremtette az emberek lelkében a karácsonyi hangulatot. Lassan egy éve, hogy az a sok szörnyűség történt a Nanjou családban. Kouji és Izumi elköltöztek egy luxuslakásba a város külső részébe. Katsumi feleségül vette azt a lányt, akivel pár hónappal korábban megismerkedett és összeköltöztek nem is olyan messze a párocskától, alig pár kilométerre. Katsumi ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a közelükben maradhasson bármi áron. Többé nem akarta, hogy megismétlődjön, ami korábban történt. Az énekes neve tisztázódott a gyilkosságok alól és bár nem volt olyan felkapott mint régen, a rajongók nem feledkeztek meg róla.

Izumi lábai immáron gyógyultnak számítottak, de futni még mindig nem tudott velük. Kouji nem folytatta az éneklést. Takasaka azonban rávette, hogy amint a sebei begyógyulnak lépjen a színészi és modell pályára, így meg tudja keresni a pénzt, hogy ne kelljen engedniük a luxusból, amihez szoktak. Elég volt, ha elvállal egy-két forgatást vagy fényképezést és boldogan meg tudtak élni belőle. Kouji nem engedte meg kedvesének, hogy elvállaljon bármiféle munkát, ezért Izumi nyugodtan folytathatta a tanulmányait ott ahol abbahagyta.

Ma, december 24-én Karácsony szent estéjén azzal töltötte a napját, hogy méltó módon ünnepelhessenek. Tudta, hogy Kouji ma sem ér haza túl korán, de azért nagyon igyekszik. A studióban Karácsonyi party volt és legalább délelőtt ott kellett maradnia. Persze párja ezt nem bánta, hiszen tudta, hogy Kouji keményen dolgozik az ő boldogságáért, és hogy nem fogja kihagyni, hogy vele tölthesse a szent estét. Sok mindent tanultak az elmúlt pár évben. Megtanulták, hogy a szerelemben sokszor nagy árat kell fizetni, de ha kitartanak egymás mellett, akkor egyszer sikerül igazán boldogan élniük. Mindkettejüknek engednie kellett az önzőségükből és meg kellett változtatniuk a szokásaikat, de nem bánták. Egyikük sem akart többé meghalni. Élni akartak, hogy megtudják mit tartogat számukra a jövő.

Takuto mivel imádott főzni és sütni már nagyon készült az ünnepre. Azt akarta, hogy ez alkalommal az ő Karácsonyuk is olyan legyen, mint a mesékben. Terített asztal, halk zene, egy apró ajándék, és persze békés pezsgőzés a kandalló előtt. A lakásban a legjobban a kandalló előtt szeretett ülni a széles kanapén, amin ketten is kényelmesen elfértek. A pezsgő behűtve várta, hogy az énekes hazajöjjön, a csokitorta a hűtőben volt, a levegőben édes narancs és fahéj illat terjengett. Izumi felnézett a konyhában lévő órára. 18.30. Kouji már bármelyik percben megjöhet. Azt ígérte 19.00-ig mindenképpen hazaér és mivel Takasaka kezeskedett róla, hogy hazahozza nem volt miért aggódni.

Izumi kiöntött magának egy pohár száraz fehérbort abból, amit a sülthöz is használt és bement vele a szobába, hogy leüljön vele a kandalló mellé. Ránézett a zongorára és elmosolyodott. Már alig várta, hogy Kouji hazajöjjön és eljátssza neki a legkedvesebb dalait, amiket már csak neki énekelt. Meggyújtott egy mécsest és belehelyezte a párologtatóba, majd pár csepp fahéj eszenciát csepegtetett hozzá, hogy kellemes illata legyen. Ezután leült a kanapéra és végignyúlt rajta. Minden olyan békés volt, végre először. Belekortyolt a fehérborba, ami kellemes savanykás utóízt hagyott a szájában és letette a kanapé mellé. Végre békében élvezhette a csendet és a kellemes várakozást….

A telefon csörgésére ébredt.

Hm…?

Az órára pillantott. Már 21.35 volt. Te jó ég! Hol lehet Kouji? Hogy hogy ilyen sokat aludt?! Megint meghallotta, hogy csörög a mobilja a konyhaasztalon. Feltápászkodott amilyen gyorsan csak tudott és kirohant, hogy felvegye. A telefon nem jelzett ki számot.

Moshi-moshi! Izumi Takuto desu!

Izumi-kun!- Takasaka volt az.- Már egy órája próbállak elérni! Nanjou-kun…

A hangja ijedt volt, ami rendkívül megijesztette Takutot is. A világ szinte elsötétült körülötte. Muszáj volt megkapaszkodnia az asztal szélében. Ekkor a csengő is megszólalt, majd mikor nem kapott választ az érkező dörömbölés hallatszott.

Takuto! Takuto ott vagy!? Nyisd ki az ajtót!- kiabálta Katsumi.

Izumi-kun…- szólt bele ismét a telefonba Takasaka.- Katsumi van ott ugye?

Igen…

Engedd be kérlek!

De hát mi a fene folyik itt! Hol van Kouji!? Miért nincs még itthon!!!??

A végén már egészen hisztérikus állapotba került.

Kérlek Takuto nyiss ajtót! Könyörgöm!- dörömbölt ismét Katsumi.

Izumi még kérdezni akarta tovább a menedzsert, de a vonal megszakadt. Nem volt más választása odarohant az ajtóhoz és kinyitotta. Katsumi ijedt arcán most egy kevés megkönnyebbülés látszott, de azonnal eltűnt ahogy a barna hajú férfi feltette a kérdést.

Hol van?! Miért nem jött haza?! Mi történt vele??!

Taku nyugdj meg kérlek… Ülj le…

NEM!! Választ akarok!

Menjünk be, jó…?- fogta meg az ujját, hogy behívja magával.

Takuto kelletlenül engedett neki. De az előszobában megállt.

Beszélj különben kiverem belőled!- kiáltotta egyre hisztérikusabban.

Nézd Izumi… Kouji… - nagyon kereste a szavakat és látszott, hogy a szemeibe könny szökik.- Kouji ma este elindult hozzád haza autóval, mert késésben volt és tudta, hogy Taka-channal nem ért volna haza idejében… Azonban az utak csúszósak ebben a havazásban és…

Bökd már ki!

Kouji autója megcsúszott és egy kamion alá sodródott, ami felborult….

Izumi összeesett és érezte, hogy a könnyei maguktól megerednek.

Nem nem lehet igaz!

Katsumi lehajolt és felhúzta.

Takuto kérlek… erre most nincs időnk… A tűzoltók… A tűzoltóknak sikerült kivágnia a roncsokból valamennyire de egy vaslemez átvágta a derekát… Ha megmozdítják belehal.. most viszont még…

Hogyan…?- remegett meg Takuto hangja. Ezek szerint kedvese még életben van, de nem tudják megmenteni. Felállt és megrázta a szőke barátját.- Vigyél oda! Vigyél hozzá most azonnal!

A szőke bólintott. Megragadta Izumi karját kinyitotta az ajtót és lerohantak az autóhoz.

A hó még mindig lassan szállingózott. A baleset helyszínén rendőrök, tűzoltók és mentők barikádja fogadta őket és persze rengeteg járókelő és rajongó akiket nehéz volt megfékezni. Takasaka már várta őket, ezért utasította a rendőröket, hogy nyissanak utat nekik. Takuto félve indult meg a roncsok felé, amiket már lefújtak habbal, hogy nehogy meggyulladjanak. Látta ahogy egy takaró mögül egy sápadt kéz lóg ki és egy orvos beszél ahhoz aki az autóban ül. Ahogy közelebb ment látta a szőke tincseket ahogy végigomlanak a férfi izmos vállán. Aztán a sok seb és vér mindenütt. Mikor odaért már nem is érezte, hogy sír. A könnyek megállíthatatlanul jöttek. A jégkék szemek megvillantak és mikor megpillantották egy kedves mosoly ragyogott fel az arcán.

Hát eljöttél kedvesem…? Sajnálom… hogy nem értem haza a vacsorára…

Izumi letérdelt és megfogta a felé nyúló kezet.

Semmi baj Kouji… Semmi baj… Majd ha jobban leszel bepótoljuk, rendben? Csak Te és Én.. rendben?

Lehet, hogy már nem mehetek veled haza ünnepelni kedvesem…

Kouji felemelte a kezét és óvatosan megsimogatta Izumi arcát.

Kouji ne mondd ezt…- zokogta Takuto miközben megérintette Kouji hideg kezét és az arcához szorította. – Hazamegyünk.. Együtt!! Annyi mindent túléltünk már ezt is…- de mielőtt kimondhatta volna a kéz finoman elhallgattatta az ajkát.

Ne sírj Izumi… a mosolyodat szeretném magammal vinni.. azt az édes mosolyodat… Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem maradhattam melletted… Szerettem volna veled megöregedni… - itt halkan felnevetett de a nevetése köhögéssé változott, majd egy vércsepp csordult ki a szája sarkán.

Izumi egyre hisztérikusabbnak érezte magát. Nem akarta elveszíteni, de már nem bírt beszélni a torkában kialakult szorító érzéstől.

Kouji…!- nyögte és odahajolt kedveséhez, hogy a homlokuk összeérjen. A másik férfi már egész hideg volt.

Szeretlek… Taku… Kérlek… légy boldog…

Én…- kezdte, de mire befejezhette volna a kéz elcsuklott és a szemek lecsukódtak.

Kouji meghalt mielőtt Izumi elmondhatta volna neki mennyire szereti és, hogy… ő is vele szerette volna leélni az életük hátralévő részét….

Katsumi odament és megfogta a vállát.

Takuto… gyere kérlek…

Nem…! Neeeeeem!- üvöltötte Takuto sírva, mire a szőke férfi is letérdelt mellé és halkan sírva átölelte.

A szenvedő szerelmes körül minden elsötétedett és minden hang eltűnt. Nem hallotta a szirénákat, a rendőrök és a tömeg zúgását. Semmit. Egyetlen hang jutott csak el a tudatáig és az autóból kifolyó vér hangja ahogy leesik a hóba és vörösre festi azt. Csak most vette észre, hogy amiben térdel az nem olaj, hanem Kouji vére… aztán valami fekete mozdult meg az autóból és lassan előmászott a roncsok közül. Egy macska volt, aminek mindene koromfekete volt. Csak a szemei villogtak sárgán. Lassú mozgással odasétált Izumihoz majd hangosan vérfagyasztóan felnyávogott!

Izumi!!! Izumi én vagyok!!!

Ko- Koujiii!!- kiáltotta Takuto ahogy felriadt a kanapén.

A meglepett szőke mellette térdelt és meglepetten nézett rá.

Itt vagyok Izumi… Jól vagy? Sírtál álmodban és forgolódtál.. annyira aggódtam!

A barna hajú férfi megérintette az arcát amin még frissek voltak a könnyek, majd ránézett Koujira és megérintette az arcát.

Te vagy az? Tényleg te vagy?!!

Takuto… Szerelmem… Persze, hogy én vagyok. Nincs semmi baj.. csak egy rossz álom volt.. itt vagyok… Nem kell félned…

Átölelte a remegő testet és gyengéden simogatta a hátát. Izumi viszonozta az ölelést és reszketve felsóhajtott. Ismét érezte a szobát átható fahéj illatot, ami belepte a szobát. Hallotta a kandallóban ropogó tűzet és érezte a szorosan ölelő karokat és Kouji heves szívverését.

Csak rossz álom... igen…- sóhajtotta és az órára pillantott. 20.30 volt.

Elhúzódott Koujitól és a szemeit törölgetve kicsit dorgálva hozzátette.

Késtél…

Oh - pirult el a szőke- sajnálom… Volt egy baleset az úton ahol jöttem. Egy kamion kisodródott előttem az úton. Kész szerencse, hogy ott volt az a macska…

Miféle macska? –kapta fel a fejét.

Oh! Valami kóbor dög bemászott a kocsiba a benzinkútnál mikor nem figyeltem és az úton be akart mászni az ölembe és mindenáron ki akart szállni a kocsiból. Ezért lassítottam és megálltam az út mellett, hogy kiengedjem. És mikor megálltam hallottam a nagy fékcsikorgást és láttam hogy a kamion belesodródik az árokba és kigyullad…

Izumi pár másodpercig döbbenten nézett Koujira aztán hangos korgás következett. A szőke elpirult és zavartan felnevetett.

Aaaah.. gomen, de már nagyon éhes vagyok. Most jöttem meg, a bulin meg nem mertem enni, mert tudtam hogy vacsival vársz és…

Takuto elmosolyodott, felkelt a kanapéról és kiment, hogy eltölthesse a kellemes ünnepi vacsorát kedvesével.

Este alig néhány perccel éjfél előtt ők még ott feküdtek a kanapén egymás karjaiban és pezsgőt iszogattak csendesen. A szőke modell lehajtotta a fejét kedvese vállára. Kouji felemelte a karját és megnézte a csuklóján tündöklő Rolexet, amibe kettejük neve volt vésve hátulra, az elejére pedig, hogy „Örökké".

Nem kellett volna ilyen drága ajándékot venned…

Az ösztöndíjamból spóroltam rá… Nem tudlak elképzelni semmilyen egyszerű ajándékot neked… De azért amit te vettél talán kicsit túlzás nem..?- pillantott a kis medálra amibe a nevük volt belevésve. - Ez egy kicsit nőies…

Tudod, hogy nem az csak egy kis mellékajándék… a valódi ajándék itt van- emelt meg egy kulcscsomót és kicsit megrázta, hogy csörögjön.

Izumi elpirult és belekortyolt az italába. Koujinak mindig sikerült túlszárnyalnia az ő ajándékát. De azért egy olasz tengerparti nyaralóval nem vehette fel a versenyt.

Te.. Kouji…- kezdte halkan majd kicsit elpirult.

Hn?..

Csak… Szeretném ha tudnád, hogy… szeretnék… szeretnék… veled megöregedni és…, hogy… nagyon szeretlek…

Az utolsó szavakat egészen halkan mondta. Kouji elmosolyodott. Régen erre biztosan azt reagálta volna, hogy vadul ágynak dönti kedvesét, de most csak odahajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Én is szeretlek Takuto… És veled maradok.. örökre… És együtt fogunk megöregedni is.- tette hozzá és kicsit ő is zavarba jött.

Még soha nem gondolt bele milyen lesz majd sok sok év múlva mikor már nem a szenvedély hanem az egymás társaságában eltöltött boldog pillanatok fogják fűteni a lelküket.Ezután már nem beszélgettek csak csendben hallgatták a kandallóban pattogó lángocskák hangját.

A csendben Izumi érezte, hogy Kouji gyengéden lehajtja a fejét a mellkasára és kényelembe helyezi magát. Nem telt bele sok idő és már aludt is. Takuto a délutáni alvása miatt még nem volt fáradt, de nem zavarta, hogy egy ilyen nehéz nap után. Hallgatta, ahogy kedvese halkan szuszog és az álmára gondolt. Nem tudta mit jelenthetett, de boldog volt, hogy nem történt semmi baj. Hirtelen mintha halk dorombolást hallott volna kintről és egy villogó szempárt vélt volna megpillantani az ablakban, de a látomás eltűnt és csak a lehulló hópelyheket látta ahogy megcsillannak rajtuk a város fényei. A macskára gondolt majd elhessegette a gondolatait és ő is lehajtotta a fejét a kanapéra és csendben álomba merült.


End file.
